Worth the Wait - A Randy Orton One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Randy decides to go to a party in his hometown hoping she will be there too. Chrissy promised her friends she would stop by their party, but really doesn't want to. Randy Orton/OC, PWP


Randy was laying on his bed in his house in St. Louis debating whether he should go to his buddy's party or not. On one hand, he was exhausted and it was his first break in months, lounging around at home in his boxers channel surfing was extremely appealing to him. He scrolled through Facebook on his phone and looked all the others who were attending the event when he saw her response. That was all he needed to see, he jumped out of bed and into the shower, he was definitely going to this party now.

* * *

Chrissy wasn't exactly excited about going to the party tonight, but she promised her friends and it was better than sitting in her apartment alone with her laptop. She was dangerously close to turning into the crazy cat lady people always make fun of on TV. She was determined to at least make an effort to have a good time at the party, hell, she even shaved her legs! She showed up a little after 8 PM with a case of beer, her momma raised her right, she would never show up at a party empty handed, even though she was willing to bet they had plenty of beer. She deposited it in the kitchen and helped herself to cold bottle from the frig. Chrissy knew almost everyone at the party since they all grew up together, so she just made herself at home. She was disappointed, but not surprised, that the only food was peanuts and pretzels. She mingled aimlessly munching on some pretzels when she heard everyone near the door get rowdy, they were clearly very happy to see someone. She rolled her eyes, they didn't even notice her walking in.

Randy greeted his buddies with fist bumps and thumps on the back shooting the breeze about whatever sports team they wanted to talk about. But he wasn't paying attention, he was scanning the room for Chrissy. They had known each other since high school and he always thought she was hot as hell, but things never worked out, they were never single at the same time. His divorce was final almost a year ago and it was time to ask his buddies about Chrissy.

"So, Max, you seen Chrissy lately?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head towards the kitchen, "She got here a little while ago."

"Cool, bro, she come with anyone?"

"Nah. She hasn't been seeing anyone for a few months now. Last guy was a real asswipe."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna catch up with some people. I'll see you before I leave."

Randy made his way through the room, stopping to chat with friends and acquaintances but never stopped scanning the room looking for Chrissy. He finally found her in the back chatting with some old friends, she looked bored out of her skull and even more beautiful than he remembered. She looked up and smiled at him as he approached the group.

"Hey sexy!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek, "What brings you back to this hell hole?"

He chuckled, "You know, got a few days off, I heard there was free beer and hot chicks, so I figured I might as well check it out."

"Well, Max always knew how to convince people to come out, he told me there would be food," she said pointing to the one lonely bowl of pretzels that was left on the end table.

"Poor Chrissy! Let me guess, you skipped dinner and now all you have in your stomach is half a beer and some stale pretzels?" He couldn't help but laugh at her when she stuck out her bottom lip and nodded her head. "That's the saddest thing I've heard all week. Let's find us an open diner and get some food into your system."

They both said their goodbyes and met up at their old high school hangout. They had been going to this same diner since their parents had to drop them off and pick them up. It looked exactly the same as it did when they were 16, Chrissy was pretty sure the same cook was in the back. They ordered their usual greasy meals and dug in.

"So, tell me Chris, you seeing anyone these days?" He asked as he stole the last onion ring from her dish.

"Nope. How about you? I heard through the rumor mill that your divorce is final. I'm really sorry that didn't work out for you."

Randy shrugged, "It wasn't meant to be, she couldn't handle me being out on the road all the time."

Chrissy smirked, "Lemme guess, she was always accusing you of cheating on her?" He nodded. "Randy, it's not your fault that didn't work, she is batshit crazy."

Randy laughed, he couldn't help it, Chrissy always had a way with words, "Don't hold back, gorgeous, tell me how you really feel!"

Chrissy blushed, "Gorgeous? Me?"

The waitress came back and tossed the bill on the table and cleared away all the dishes, not even caring if they were done or not. "Well, we never did come here for the stellar service" Randy said reaching for the bill.

"What's my half?"

"Nothing, don't even think about taking out your wallet. This one's on me."

Chrissy smiled, Randy looked amazing tonight, he was wearing dark blue jeans and an olive green henley shirt that hugged his muscular body. His hair was short, she suspected he was trying to hide the few grays that were coming in.

"Its still pretty early," she said as they walked out to their cars.

Randy smirked, yeah, she was feeling the same thing he was feeling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him, "Well, we could catch a movie or something. If you want to come to my place, we can find something on Netflix."

"Or you can come to my place, I have Hulu Plus and I'm willing to bet there's more in my frig to snack on than in yours." And I have a whole box of condoms, she thought as she walked to her car, putting a little extra swing into her hips.

* * *

Once they were at her place, Chrissy went right to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get some drinks out. "You can grab the remote and pick something," she called to Randy, "but, I get to veto it if you pick a stupid movie."

She was standing in front of the frig and called out again, "OK, I have beer, diet soda, iced tea or lemonade. What sounds good to you?"

"You sound good to me," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She yelped in surprise and turned around to slap his chest, "You stealthy, bastard, you scared the crap out of me!"

He pushed the refrigerator door closed and pinned her against it, pressing his mouth against hers and running his hands up and down the sides of her body. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hands finally settled on her ass as he squeezed the flesh through her jeans and pulled her tight against his body. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and wrapped her leg around his as she slipped her tongue in his mouth and dueled against his for dominance. He ran his hands up under her shirt marvelling at how soft her skin felt against his calloused hands, she moaned his name as he continued to ravage her mouth. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and rubbed herself against him making him groan. He pulled back suddenly, confusing her.

"Not like this," he said slightly out of breath. "Chrissy, I've been fantasizing about this for too long, I am not going to pound you against your refrigerator."

She smiled, she had been waiting years for this too, "Bedroom is that way," she said pointing behind him.

He placed one quick hard kiss on her lips and let her lead him to her bedroom. She stopped next to her bed and pulled her shirt over her head and raised her eyebrow at him. He smirked and pulled his shirt off, then reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed both items of clothing on the floor. He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her neck while gently rubbing her breasts increasing the pressure as she dug her nails into his biceps and cried out his name.

Randy was so lean and muscular and she trailed her hands up and down his arms and shoulders tracing the lines of his biceps with her fingertips. He leaned down and pulled one nipple into his mouth making her gasp and grab onto his shoulders. He flicked the nipple with his tongue making it perfectly hard and then turned his attention to her other nipple. When he was satisfied that both breasts received enough attention he laid her down on her back on her bed and covered her with his body kissing her mouth again. This time she plunged her tongue between his lips first making him groan. He tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair and ravaged her mouth, sucking on her tongue and nibbling her bottom lip. She dragged her nails up and down his back while pressing her hips against his jean clad erection.

He kissed his way down her stomach to her hips where he licked under the waistband of her pants, dragging his tongue from one hip across her stomach to the other hip. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops on her pants and tugged them down her long legs. He was even more turned on when he realized that she had been pantiless the entire time.

"Chrissy, you naughty little thing," he said running his hands up and down her thighs. "You've been out all night without any panties?" He pushed her thighs apart and dragged two fingers between her wet folds. "You are so wet already and the fun has barely even started."

He flicked his thumb across her sensitive nub and slid a finger inside her core. "So, wet, baby, god you are so wet," he said as he lowered his head back down to her breast to lick her hard nipple.

She arched her hips and dragged her hands up and down his muscular back, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Don't hold back baby, let it go, I want to hear you moan," he said and freed her bottom lip from her teeth by sucking in into his mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and added a second finger inside her wet hole, grinning as she cried out.

"Yes, oh god, Randy, don't stop." She wrapped her arms tightly around him trying to pull him as close to her as possible. He added a third finger and curled them inside her, hitting her sweet spot as he rubbed her clit with the palm of his hand. He used his free hand to knead her breast, while he sucked on her neck and continued thrusting his fingers inside her. Her entire body was humming and twitching and her orgasm came from nowhere, ripping through her body. She cried out his name as her walls clenched around his fingers, "Randy, oh, so good, yes, oh god yes."

He held her close as her body shook from the after effects of her orgasm, he slowly pulled away from her and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his narrow hips and stepping out of them. She licked her lips and sat up wrapping one hand around the base of his erection, she leaned forward and pulled the head into her mouth sucking off the precum. He groaned and ran his fingers through her hair as she licked his length from base to head and cupped his balls in her other hand.

"Oh god, Chrissy, suck my cock, please," he growled as he tossed his head back.

She smiled and put her mouth back around his swollen head, slowly taking his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his cock swirling her tongue across the slit each time. He moaned and tried to resist the urge to grab her head and pound his cock down her throat. She was so good, he wouldn't last long in her mouth but he couldn't bring himself to make her stop. Then she started humming sending delicious vibrations down his cock, he swore he could even feel it in his toes.

"Yeash, baby, that's so good," he said gently pushing her by the shoulders until she fell backwards on the bed. "You have condoms?"

She nodded and pointed to the night table. He walked over, removed a foil packet from the drawer and tore it open, slowly covering himself watching her as she licked her lips. He settled between her legs covering her body and slowly pushed inside her, she wrapped her arms around him as he slowly filled her. He paused to let her adjust to him and gently kissed her lips, he laughed as she started moving her hips under him.

"You want me that bad, baby?" He pulled out as slow as he could until just the tip of his cock was poking at her entrance, then he quickly thrust inside her making her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Is that what you want, Chris, you want me to pound you?" He said repeating the action. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met his thrusts.

"Oh god, Randy, faster, please," she begged. He grinned and pulled out faster slamming back inside her making her whole body shake, she bit down on his shoulder, shocked to feel her walls clenching around him again.

"That's right baby, cum for me," he said, as he reached between them and started rubbing her clit, "Cum on my cock, Chrissy."

She clenched her arms around his sweaty back and tossed her head back on the pillow exposing her sensitive throat. He licked and sucked her neck, thrusting hard and fast and rubbing her clit. Chrissy cried out his name and squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars as her second orgasm shook her whole body. Feeling her clamp down on him, milking him, sent him over the edge, he gave her one last hard thrust and emptied himself into the condom.

He collapsed on top of her, rolling onto his side and cradling her in his arms. He reluctantly pulled away long enough to dispose of the used condom. Then he pushed her hair away from her face and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"So, did I live up to your fantasies?" she asked as she lazily dragged her fingertips across his chest.

"Baby, you have no idea, you are more amazing that I could have ever dreamed."

She smiled, "mmm-hmmm, you were worth the wait."

He wrapped the blanket around them and held her tightly until they both fell asleep. Both of them thinking about how lucky they were for deciding to go to that party tonight.


End file.
